earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Seyanos
=History= Little is known of Seyanos Revero’s early years. His life began as an orphan wrapped in a dirty linen cloth and left abandoned at a carnival site. The screaming green runt was an unexpected surprise to the small band of folk that made their living in, and from, the traveling carnival. If asked, those who remember his infant years would no doubt recall him as the loudest baby in Azeroth; it was almost as if the kid enjoyed wailing and screaming. It was a cruel irony that he refused to suck on pacifiers, and instead preferred to fling them away in random directions. His childhood years exchanged copious wailing and pacifier-flinging for a more general mischief. His curiosity was insatiable; he would get into any and everything his grubby little paws could manage. At the age of eight he ‘liberated’ the carnival’s llama population, attempting to ride one to ‘freedom’ before being thrown off into the mud shortly before reaching the forest. Eventually he grew old enough to be of some help in the carnival’s affairs, and though he disliked working at all, he came to understand his place in things. The carnival ‘family’ acted almost as a tribe. Their livelihood was derived entirely from the carnival’s operation; the money made from it went into the upkeep and travel costs. Those who worked were paid in the form of a home, and a family. Each did their part, and so each earned their share at the table. There was a wide variety of races and walks of life, boasting a range that included old war veterans, to young performers and magicians, to the occasional ‘freaks’ and various animals. Growing up in such an environment essentially removed all racial and cultural bias from Seyanos’ mentality. In his teenage years he found that he had his ancestor’s talent for demonic manipulation. It was a messy time. A carnie trying to work out the ins and outs of summoning various demons and channeling destructive fire and shadow magic isn’t exactly a quaint thing. Despite warnings from others he eagerly pressed on with his practicing, which eventually resulted in the end of the carnival’s run one fiery night. But on the bright side, Seyanos learned how to call forth hellfire. Thankfully no one perished in the resulting blaze, but with no carnival, there was no livelihood, and with no livelihood there was no family-tribe. Seyanos was banished from their group, and cast out on his own in his early adult years. For the next few years he lived as a nomad, traveling here and there in the company of his demons. Fzuufun, his felhunter, was his favorite companion simply because it could not talk back. To this day, he harbors a deep grudge with his imp, Noktal. Easily the most stupid of his demons, Noktal had been the cause of far too much his woe. More than a few times he had made an attempt to punt the little creature, only to find his imp remained safely out of phase. Each time this happened, he was mocked by that shrill laughter he so hated. He found a few nomadic tribes here and there, but being a lighthearted and laid-back soul, he never was able to fit in among their often serious and dour mentalities. He even spent a good while traveling and working with the Darkmoon Faire, where he met the world’s strongest woman, whom he remains infatuated with to this day. Unfortunately, she feels him ‘too flabby’ for her tastes, and refuses to give him her name. In a long-shot attempt to win her heart (and learn her name), he entered in a sparring contest and won. She was not enthused. He moved on to larger contests, and eventually to tournaments, where he discovered he had a knack for the ‘sport’, as he called it. In time, his motivation shifted away from wooing the world’s strongest woman, and towards his own self-satisfaction. The truth was, he just loved setting things ablaze, and this had always been frowned upon no matter what he incinerated. But, members of the Alliance were apparently ‘okay’ to set on fire, and thus his career began. A carefree and spontaneous orc, he lavishes a good joke and a good mug of anything that will get him ‘shnockered’. The only thing he misses is having a tribe to which he can belong as he did once upon a time under a big top long ago. He’s promised himself that if he finds a new tribe, he’ll do his best not to set it on fire, too.